


Golden Lights

by edensbuttercups



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensbuttercups/pseuds/edensbuttercups
Summary: Set after the end of episode 6. Jaskier is hurt after hearing Geralt’s words and comes to find you, an old friend he had left behind, hoping to find someone to comfort him.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I've ever written, so please forgive any mistakes and don't be too harsh with it ;) It is still one of my favourite works, and I'd love to change some little things in the future, but if you have any tips, comments and/or opinions please don't hesitate to share them with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the end of episode 6. Jaskier is sad after hearing Geralt’s words and comes to find you for some comfort.

Few candles lit the cozy living room as I laid wrapped in a warm blanket, gently drifting off to sleep.  
A gentle knock brought me back to reality. It was late, the sun had set a while ago and I didn’t live in a particularly busy part of town. Visitors weren’t part of my day to day life, especially none at this time.  
I stood up, slowly approaching the door, when the knock repeated itself, this time louder. I sighed and peered out as I opened the door, expecting anything but him.

Yet there he was. The man that had walked away from my life one morning, chasing fortune with a song on his lips and a crown of flowers in his hair. I remember choosing the best flowers for him, braiding them together and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, wishing him all the best. But all I wanted was to keep him close, or at least follow him on his adventure.  
I had always craved adventure, but what was I to do? At the time I knew nothing. I wasn’t a mage, or a healer, and I certainly didn’t know how to swing a sword.  
When he left, I realised that I could be my own person, that I didn’t have to rely on other people, that he was right. He always told me that I never took the first step, that I was always too respectful, always walking on my tippy-toes, careful not to disturb. I had a talent for recognising different herbs and flowers, so I started working on that. Garlic, turmeric, honey, I always made sure to have enough in my cottage to cure anyone in need of help, and soon word got around, granting me enough money for a humble living.

“Jaskier?” 

Out of all of the days, he came for me on the night before my planned departure. I was ready for an adventure, ready to leave and risk it all. But maybe, after all these years, he still was my adventure.  
He looked up; his eyes held oceans of sadness. He had always been so joyful, no matter what insults people would throw at him and at his songs; an eternal optimist, just like me. So, what had upset my gentle bard? 

“May I come In?”  
“Jask! Of course, come in! What happened? I haven’t seen you in… what, five years?” I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t move, didn’t smile, his eyes slowly looking up to meet mine.  
I got closer to him, wrapping him in a tight hug; his shivering body leaned on me before he gently raised his arms and wrapped them around me. We stood like that for some time before he decided to speak again.  
“I think… I think I lost a friend.”  
“What happened?” I stood back, my hands still on his shoulders, holding him.  
“A friend of mine, Geralt. He… said he was better off without me. I messed up a couple of times. I didn’t mean to! It was just… I…” his eyes filled with tears as he spoke. I closed my eyes and nodded. I had heard of Geralt, a Witcher, and some folk in the town had said that the young bard had helped in some of his missions.  
“You don’t have to explain, Jask. Come, we’ll talk about it tomorrow; let me prepare something warm for you and let’s catch up, hmm? We haven’t seen each other in so long and I definitely don’t want to see my sweet bard with tears in his eyes on our reunion!” I smiled at him and dragged him toward the kitchen. He nodded and forced a smile, sitting down on an old chair. 

“Want some cake? I baked it this morning.”  
“That would be great.”  
I cut a piece of cake and poured him a warm cup of tea, sitting next to him.  
I opened my mouth, ready to tell him everything that I longed to, everything that I regretted not saying all those years ago, but before I could say anything, he stifled a laugh.  
“What?” a small smile formed on my lips, but I tried to hide it.  
“You look so serious. You used to always smile, it’s almost scary seeing you so serious.”  
“Well that’s not my fault! You’re the one that left! You were the one that made me smile. And besides, I’m not the one that came home with tears in their eyes.” I wasn’t hiding my smile anymore, and he wasn’t either.  
“I’m the one that made you smile?”  
“You still are.”  
Blue eyes peered into mine while the small candle flickered between us. He reached his hand out towards mine, and I placed mine in his, our fingers tangled together. We didn’t speak for a while, enjoying each other’s company, our eyes meeting and fleeting, like a forbidden dance that we both wanted to indulge in.  
As the candle’s flames started to die out, I decided to look for a cozier place to chat. He had told me of the many adventures he had been on, and I told him of my days, of my thoughts, of my dreams. I grabbed a blanket and told him to follow me. We sat on the bed and leaned on each other under the blanket, taking in as much of each other as we could. 

He didn’t seem upset anymore. I looked up at him and smiled, basking in the way he looked, his bright eyes, no longer sad, his soft smile, his messy hair. I hesitated but decided to speak. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.”  
“No, I… for me it was something more, Jask. You were my light. And when you left, I realized that I wasn’t worth much.”  
“That’s not- “  
“So, I studied. I learned what plant to use for which wound. I was ready to leave, like you did. I thought that what I wanted was an adventure, something new. But nothing was going to compare to having you in my life.” I felt his body tense up. Silence filled the air. I stood up, avoiding his gaze. “Anyway. Going to get some water and head to bed, you want anything’ from- “  
I felt his fingers intertwining with mine, pulling me back on the bed. I sat next to him once more as he covered me up and moved to face me.  
“I left. That’s true. But not only because I was searching for an adventure.” He smiled as I raised an eyebrow.  
“I left” he continued “because I wasn’t worth much. I was singing some songs here and there, but no one knew me. And I was falling for you, everyday more.” He paused, his eyes not moving from mine.  
“I didn’t have anything to offer you. So, I left. I tried to get you out of my mind. Then I met Geralt. And things where… okay. I messed up a couple of times, but I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. He didn’t see it that way. He said some things that hurt me.” He paused, looking away. “so I left. And the only person on my mind was you. Somehow, I always thought about you, no matter what I did, or where I went. It was a curse. Because I knew that I needed you, but I didn’t know if you wanted me back. I didn’t know if I was worth it. I still don’t know.”  
You smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. “You’ve always been worth it.” You whispered, moving closer to him, hesitating once more before gently placing kisses on his cheeks, slowly moving towards his mouth.  
His eyes fluttered closed, his lips chasing yours, as his hand slid down to the small of your back, pulling you towards him.  
“Feels good to be home” he speaks in between kisses, dragging you under the covers, just as the last candle died out.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up, limbs still tangled together, and slowly looked up, careful as not to wake him. You wanted to take him in as much as you could, afraid that he would slip away, not knowing how much you really meant to him. His hair was messy, and his mouth curved to form a small smile.   
You smiled, leaning your head against his chest, closing your eyes, not noticing how he now looked at you, safe in his arms, finally with him after years spent only dreaming you.  
He placed a soft kiss on the top of your head and tried to shuffle away, but you clung to him. 

“Don’t go, the bed is so welcoming after all!” you exhaled dramatically.  
“I’m going to cook some breakfast. You stay here and I’ll call you when It’s ready.”  
“You can cook?”  
“I learned quite a few things on my travels, darling. And cooking… wasn’t one of them. But I’m sure it’s not too hard, so I’m going to try.” He stood up proudly, winked at you and proceeded towards the kitchen. You laughed, hoping that your kitchen would survive whatever he was going to do, and hugged the closest pillow, his scent still lingering on it.  
It didn’t take long for a sweet smell to come from the kitchen, and it took even less time for a burnt smell to propagate around the house, accompanied by a series of swears.  
You stood up, quickly trotting to the kitchen, only to find a perfect breakfast placed on the table, and a burning rag placed near the stove, Jaskier nowhere in sight.  
“Jask-?”  
“Ah shit, shit, shit” he appeared from the door leading to the garden swinging a stick around, trying to grab the rag up with it. He quickly glanced over to me and smiled. “Oh, hi darling, everything is under control, I swear. I’ll be right over to have breakfast.”  
You laughed and sat at the table, trusting that he would figure a way to put the fire out.  
“And here I am!” He said, moments later, waltzing into the room and jumping down on the chair. “Shall we?”  
“We shall.” You both smiled, looking at each other, enjoying the first morning together of many to come.

A couple of months went by, and you both started learning things from each other. He started teaching you how to play the lute, and to be honest, you were starting to get the hang of it. You sang together every evening, just before dinner, and you could see how much he loved having someone to share his passion with.  
You taught him how to cook, and soon enough he started preparing you little treats, mixing and matching different spices and flavors, surprising you often with little pies or dishes that he’d name after little things he loved about you.  
On a summer morning you quietly sneaked out of bed, grabbing your basket and tip toeing to the door, when a sleepy voice stopped you.  
“Where are you going, love?”  
You turned around and offered him a big smile. “I’m going to pick some herbs and other things to help with healing wounds. Sometimes people come over asking for help, or animals in the forest need a bit of help, and I’ve finished everything I had in. Don’t worry, I’ll be back before the sun is high.” You walked back up to him and placed a kiss on his lips.  
“Wait for me, I’ll come too. I’m always willing to learn.” He sat up and stretched, quickly getting dressed before taking the basket from you and placing his hand in yours.  
You walked hand in hand all the way to the stream and pulled Jaskier along with you towards some bushes peppered with yellow flowers on the edge of the water.  
“This flower is called Goldenrod. I use it to treat inflammation, it can be used in case of bleeding wounds, or even sore throat if made into a mouthwash.” You explained, picking some strands out of the bush and placing them into the basket.  
“It’s such a pretty flower” he said, lifting a branch up and holding it towards the sun.  
You looked at him, taking in the way he looked at the flowers, his eyes full of wonder and curiosity shining in the light, his hair shuffled by the wind, and his mouth closed tightly to form a pondering look.  
“I can see something even prettier that the flower” you joked, looking at him lovingly.  
“Well that’s curious, since there’s no mirrors around here” he joked back, his eyes meeting yours, pouring all of his love into them.  
You smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and gently pulling him away from the river, towards the edge of the forest. You walked together, hand in hand, before you pointed at another flower, explaining that that was yet another precious plant.  
“Oh, I know that one! It’s marigold! I used to pick them for you before I left.”  
You chuckled and shook your head.  
“It’s calendula. It looks like marigold, but it’s much more useful. It helps treat skin problems, stomach pains and it helps wounds heal faster and better. Come, let’s pick some and head home.” You bowed down and started picking, and he did the same, keeping his eyes on you, watching how delicately you picked up the flowers. He slowly got closer, but you didn’t notice, gently picking up the flowers and examining them, too concentrated on that to notice how the bard was looking at you, with a certain sparkle in his eye. You didn’t notice him until the very end, when he jumped on top of you, dragging you down with him down the hill, rolling down towards the small river, where you ended with a splash.  
“Oh, in the name of everything that is holy, Jaskier come here!” you shouted, trying to look angry, but failing, a smile making its way on your lips.  
“Oh, you’ll have to catch me!” he said, hopping away from you and running away, occasionally slowing down to give you some fake hope of catching him. You somehow tricked him into following you into the forest, where running was harder, but hiding was easier. You hid behind a tree as he sprinted by. This was a game you both knew well.  
You took a step forward and ran to the next closest tree. You couldn’t see him anymore, but you knew he was near. A twig snapped behind you and you twirled around, but strong arms pushed you back onto the tree.   
“You know I always win at this game, honey.”   
Before you could say anything, his lips met yours, as his hands slid from your shoulders down to your waist. Even if summer was on its way and the rays of sun that filtered through the leaves where warm, a cold wind blew through the trees, making you shiver. He pulled away and looked at your clothes, still wet from when you had fallen in the river.   
“You’ll get a cold if we stay here, let’s get the basket and head back. I’ll cook you something warm.”   
You nodded and smiled, placing a quick kiss and his lips and running ahead again, twirling around once more, meeting his blue eyes, and winking. He laughed and caught on to you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you closer.


	3. Chapter 3

You walked hand in hand, the soft scent of calendula following you with every step. You walked through the door and into the small room you shared.  
The space was small, even smaller now that he lived with you, but he made everything so much brighter. You shuffled in the corner, where you kept all of your clothes, and picked some up for him.  
You turned around, handing them to him. He grabbed them, getting closer to you as he placed them on the bed, as his hands slowly reached for the small ribbon on top of you chest, untying it and making it slip on the floor. He placed soft kisses on your shoulders, his eyes glancing up at you ever so often. 

He had always been a romantic, he loved with such a passion and found beauty in everything. He built you up in every possible way, truly seeing you as a gift from the universe, and you did the same, basking in his words, in his smile, in his being. You grabbed the hems of his shirt, still damp, and pulled it over his head. You found his lips as his hand found its way to the small of your back, pulling you in before dragging you down onto the bed.  
You had made love many times before, him always needy of giving love and receiving it, you always gripping to him, whispering his name as he moved in you, your souls tangling and dancing together, until you collapsed on the bed, still holding on to each other until the morning rays kissed you cheeks, waking you from your slumber.  
And this time it hadn’t been different. The light from outside peered in, almost shy as afternoon clouds warned of an upcoming storm.  
“Should we just stay here?” You asked softly.  
“And let the night slowly swallow us, and start everything again tomorrow morning? That does sound nice.” He smiles as he placed a small kiss on your forehead, just as his stomach growled in response.  
“Well it appears that someone doesn’t agree!” You giggles, pointing at his stomach.  
“Does yours have anything to add?” He pointed at yours this time.  
“Well eggs it is then! And potatoes. Ooh, do we still have tomatoes in the garden? I loved that thing you did last week when you fried the eggs with tomatoes and… basil maybe?”  
“That was the one, yes! I’ll go get some tomatoes, you go get the eggs. We should still have some basil on the windowsill”. You hopped in the garden, the warm sun shining on your face, warming you up and making small freckles appear on your skin. You gathered what you needed and started walking back, enjoying the moment as the breeze softly led the way towards your home. You cooked in unison, no more burning rags, no more accidents, except the occasional cuts on yours or his fingers, but plenty of laughs, and kisses, and loving, and jokes, and songs.

Life was good. And that’s how it went on for some weeks, until another storm came, and this one stubborn, not leaving its place over your heads, rain pouring down all day, everyday. You had made it into a game in the beginning, jumping in puddles on your way back from your foraging expeditions, bowing when the thunder clapped at the end of a song, showering in the warm rain as you danced together.  
But as time went on, your crops slowly started to perish. You managed to save most of them, expertly knowing when to pick what, just before the rain drowned the roots of the plant, killing it with the thing that usually made it thrive.  
The rain wouldn’t stop, and even though nothing felt different about it, people in the village had started blaming it on a curse. You didn’t believe in curses, but their words wouldn’t leave your mind. You didn’t want Jaskier to worry, so you didn’t mention anything to him, but you had decided to avoid going to the village as well as the forest as much as possible, blaming it on the rain.  
A week had passed, and you had started to feel calmer, not as worried as you had been. You left Jaskier home, as he prepared some food for the day, and walked to the forest, looking for some herbs to cook with and some to heal. You weren’t hoping to find much, but the rain had stopped, and you needed some fresh air.  
You hadn’t walked far, just enough to reach the lemon tree that you and Jask used to sit under years ago. You looked for a small carving at the base. He had made it one night; you had argued, god knows about what, and you had walked away, angry and sad, ignoring him and his pleads. He wrote a simple word at the base, “together”, and tied a red ribbon to a branch. He later explained to you how he had read a story about a red string of fate. He promised that no matter how far you two where, a red string would unite you, never breaking.  
You smiled and picked some lemons, sure that you’d use them later on. You walked some more, looking up at the trees, at the birds, the squirrels, and then down at the ground, finding berries, herbs, and pretty flowers. You didn’t expect to find so many things.

You turned around, stopping dead in your tracks as you saw a figure, laying on the ground, a slight twitching making its body move. You tightened the small bag on your back, slowly approaching the dark shape. A branch cracked under your feet, making the figure move, as his cape fell of his face, revealing white hair, covered in blood, and tired golden eyes, struggling to stay open. You gasped and moved closer, but stopped when he motioned towards a tree, not far from you, where a creature lay under.  
“I don’t-“ he struggled to talk but carried on after a short groan “-know if he’s dead”. His eyes met yours, almost begging you to stay away. It wasn’t something you would’ve done in the past, but you knew he was going to die without immediate help. You took another step and crouched next to him, placing a hand on his sword. He tried to hold you back, but he was weak, and you were fast. You stood up, the sword heavy in your arms, glistening silver and red as you walked towards the beast. Its body was covered in blood, its fur hiding gashes on his skin. He emitted a blood-curdling scream break the silence as it jumped towards you, your sword already up in the air, as you swung it towards its neck. Blood splattered on you as its body fell on the ground, still. You tried to ignore your shaking hands, you tried to calm your breathing.   
You turned around and walked towards the man. You placed his sword back, and pulled him up, placing an arm under his and dragging him up.  
“Let’s get you patched up, hmm? My house isn’t far.”  
He groaned in response, his body heavy and you slowly made your way home.  
It took longer than you thought to reach the cottage, his legs barely cooperating. He had lost lots of blood, you didn’t know how much chance he had of surviving, but you were going to try your best. You opened the door with a kick, a worried Jaskier glancing at your body covered in blood.  
“Oh my- Darling, what happened? Are you alright? I knew I should’ve come with you, I-“  
“Jask. Prepare some water, cloth, needle and string, and gather some herbs. I’ll take care of-“  
You saw his eyes shifting from your body, to the man you had been carrying. You suspected you knew who he was but helping him was the most important thing. But Jaskier’s face showed too many emotions to count, one second anger, then regret, then helplessness, fear, and finally resolution. He turned and gathered everything you needed, as you sat next to the man, now lying unconscious on the floor, examining the open wounds.  
He sat next to you, as you cleaned the deep cuts and added the herbs to help the healing process. The silence was deafening, so you broke it.  
“Is he…?” you stopped, not knowing how much you should say, knowing how much Jaskier had been affected by the Witcher.  
“Geralt.” He nodded, looking at the Witcher. “Is he going to be alright?” he asked, almost a whisper.  
“He’s going to need some luck, but he should make it. We’ll have to take care of his wounds every day, but in a couple of days he’ll be able to start moving, and in a week, he should be able to stand up and do some basic things.” You explained while wrapping the last piece of cloth on his arm. You placed a hand on Jaskier’s, as he turned to you and kissed you softly.  
“He’s a friend. What he said hurt me, but it brought me to you. So, I’m thankful. I don’t want to see him like this. He saved me many times, and I think this time is my turn.”  
You placed a kiss on his cheek, resting on his shoulder. “Our turn.” You said, looking up to him, a small smile on your lips, as he nodded, wrapping his arm around you.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days had gone by, the Witcher slipping from a conscious state to a feverish sleep every couple of hours. You prepared a warm drink for him, made with ginger, black pepper and water, which you hoped would help his fever go down. His wounds had almost healed, but somehow his overall state wasn’t getting any better. 

As the night fell on the third day of taking care of the man, you shuffled closer to your bard, struggling to sleep as worry made its way into the pit of your stomach. You didn’t want the man to die, especially not when he meant something to your lover, yet his health, although better that the day you had found him, wasn’t improving as fast as you hoped it would. You sighed in frustration, an arm gently wrapping around your waist in response. You glanced up, noticing his eyes still closed, his breath regular. He hadn’t awoken, yet he knew you needed him. You always loved those little things about him, his little ways to show his love to you.  
That night you dreamt of monsters and fights, and a certain bard coming to your rescue and holding you close.

The sun made its way through your window, the first rays after weeks of darkness. You stretched and quietly walked to the kitchen, trying not to wake anyone up, but stopping when you noticed the empty spot on the floor. The small bed that you somehow had prepared with pillows and some covers on the kitchen floor was now empty. You were frozen in place, trying to understand how he could’ve gotten up when he could barely move a day earlier. You noticed small bottles on the floor, but ignored them, more interested in finding the man.

“Geralt?” You called, loud enough to be heard but quiet enough not to wake Jaskier up.  
“You know my name.” a low voice said in an amused tone. You spun around, your fists raising protectively.  
The Witcher was sitting near the window, peering out, where a horse now waited. He turned and looked at you. His golden eyes matched the rays of sun and looked at you amused. You lowered your arms, walking towards him and taking a seat at the table. You breathed in slowly, picking you next words carefully.  
“I do. You know someone I love very deeply. You hurt them, and because of that they came home to me, so I’m not mad. But I do believe that you treated them unfairly, and that they deserve an apology from you. No matter the poisonous words you chose in the past, he chose to help you, to heal your wounds, and to forgive you. That’s why I know your name. So please just-“  
He stood up, seemingly ignoring your words, walking towards the bedroom to glance at the sleeping bard.  
“What I said to him” he turned towards you “was… I didn’t mean it.” He paused, his eyes meeting yours, waiting for a sign that you had heard him, understood him, but you wanted him to carry on. Not only because you wanted to hear the other side of the story, but also because you didn’t want him to think that you understood him enough to believe that his actions were justified. You didn’t look away, and so he grunted as he walked back to the window, looking… cornered? Embarrassed? Guilty?  
“I was angry. I’m not used to… having people around. I’m not used to… “  
“Caring” you added. “I understand. I just want you to know that your words had consequences and I think an apology is needed”  
He nodded, glancing out to the horse.  
He took a deep breath and turned towards you, his eyebrows furrowed as he met your eyes. He looked towards Jaskier’s sleeping form before standing up, dragging you outside with him. He stood close to you, his arm resting protectively on your shoulder.  
“This is… I’m just going to be direct.”  
You opened your mouth to question him but stopped when you saw how his eyes looked at you with a serious yet calming expression.  
“You’re pregnant.”  
He whispered the words, his hand gripping you tighter, offering you support, as you looked up at him.  
“I’m… that’s, uuh, news. That’s… unexpected.” You took a deep breath it and shut your eyes.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, his hand still holding you.  
“I’m fine. No, it’s great news, I always wanted to start a family.” You offered him a small smile as you tried to slip away towards the horse that was patiently waiting near your garden. You always loved animals and being near them somehow calmed you.  
“But… what?” he held you still, pulling you back. You glared at him, a hand still reaching for the horse.  
“Roach isn’t moving, and you aren’t either, until you tell me why you look worried. Is It Jaskier?”  
“Why do you care? You don’t even know my name, yet you want to help me work through my emotions? I though Witchers didn’t have any, so shouldn’t you be the last to-“  
“That’s a legend. It helps people to believe what best benefits them. I know about emotions. And you’re right. I don’t know your name, but If you’re Jaskier’s friend, and clearly” he pointed at your stomach “you’re more than that, then I’m here to help. And to mend my mistakes” he added.  
You nodded. “I don’t know what I feel. I’m just afraid, I guess. I don’t want to force a family on Jaskier, so… don’t mention anything to him, please?”  
He smiled and nodded, messing your hair with his hand in a brotherly way before walking towards Roach. You turned towards the door when you heard footsteps, just as a questioning voice arose from the cottage.  
“Honey?”  
You took a deep breath and exchanged a look with Geralt, before walking towards the door.  
“Jask, we’re here! Our guest woke up and is feeling a lot better.”  
His head poked from the door, his hair poking up in different directions as a warm smile made its way onto the bard’s face.  
“Geralt!” he exclaimed, running towards the Witcher and hugging him tightly. And even though he’d never admitted, you could’ve sworn that a smile had made its way on Geralt’s face.  
It was time for them to speak and for Geralt to apologize, so you walked towards Roach and placed a hand on the bard’s arm. “How about you two go fetch some water from the river while I take care of Roach and prepare some breakfast?” you smiled warmly and earned a gentle nod from Geralt and an even warmer smile from Jaskier. You hadn’t expected Jask to be so enthusiastic about meeting Geralt once more, yet he didn’t seem to mind. It was almost like he had forgotten about everything that had happened, even though he had spent the last few days in an uncommon state of thoughtfulness and seriousness. Maybe he just needed time.  
You started stroking Roach’s mane, softly signing one of the songs you wrote with Jaskier.  
“And we’ll be dancing in the forest, with flowers all around, making our wishes and dreams sprout from the ground” you swayed lightly as your hand slipped to your stomach. You smiled and pulled Roach towards your garden, finding some carrots for her.  
You talked to roach while you prepared some food, telling her everything about the past, before Jaskier came back, the present, with Geralt being back and all, and the future, with your hopes, and dreams, and fears.  
“You’re a really good listener, Roach, thank you” you chuckled and bowed, offering her a piece of apple while she neighed and placed her head against yours.


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to match her smile as she looked at me, sunlight kissing her cheeks just as I wanted to, making small freckles appear. She caressed Roach gently as she looked at us walking away. I grabbed a bucket and handed on to Geralt, avoiding his gaze. I had had months to think about what to say, I had perfected every word, yet now that I had the chance not even half a sentence came to mind. I wasn’t angry, because I knew that deep down he cared about me, but when you offer your life to someone and they throw it away as if it was nothing, what are you supposed to feel then?  
“Jaskier”  
I turned around, still looking anywhere but his eyes.  
“We’ve got to talk.”

“The river is that way.” I said harshly, pointing towards the clearing in front of us and walking towards it, but a strong hand pulled me back.  
“Jaskier.” His town was strong, but almost sweet. “Look at me.”  
And I obliged. I looked into his golden eyes without saying a word, trying to swallow whatever emotion had decided to resurface after days of numbness.  
“I’m sorry.” He sat down, taking a deep breath before continuing “I didn’t think about the words I said. I never wanted to hurt you, I just didn’t know how to… drown whatever I was feeling.”  
“Ale’s always a good choice” I said sarcastically, glancing at his eyes and noticing the emotion they held. He certainly wasn’t as good with words as me, but I could see the remorse in his eyes. It meant a lot. It meant that maybe he really didn’t know how to deal with what he was feeling. I nodded slowly, as a small smile made its way to my lips as I tried to hide it. I turned around, pretending to still be angry. After all one of my many talents had always been acting.  
“We still have to get to the river. I don’t want to leave y/n waiting.” I hid any emotions I felt, embracing the role of the angry bard. I grabbed the bucket and walked towards the river with big steps. I heard him groan, before he sat up and followed me.  
“Jaskier”  
I filled the bucket up with water and placed it on my waist, like an old woman ready to scorn a young child for their mischiefs.  
“What Geralt?”  
“I apologized.” I scoffed and looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed downwards and my mouth a wide “o”.  
“And I heard you. Can I not still be mad?”  
“You can, but…” he groaned, frustrated “I’d like to know that you still see me as a friend, or at least that you don’t hate me. I might find your songs annoying, but with you away and silence surrounding me, it was worse. I had time to think about what I did wrong. So just-“ I didn’t let him finish. It was hard enough seeing his puppy eyes as he tried to explain what the hell was going on in his head, but the fact that he had gotten off his pedestal just to apologize made this all too serious. So, I emptied the bucket on his head. Sprinting away might have been a good idea, but I opted to just jump out of the way as the Witcher stood still, water dripping down his face, as his face turned red from anger.  
“Jaskier, you little-“ he spat out trying to grab me, but I was one stem ahead, jumping away like a poor little rabbit being chased by a wolf.  
“I forgive you! But you have to get better at monologues. I can teach you if you want! Now, fill the bucket and let’s go home, I’m hungry and I want to know everything that’s happened to you on the way there. Are you going to stay with us for another week?” And even though I pretended not to, I had seen the small smile that formed on my friend’s lips, and I matched it with a bigger one.  
We walked back slowly, Geralt talking about some of his jobs he did around the Continent, all while I took mental notes for future songs, and me telling him about my new life, and about my plans for the future.  
“Plans?” He asked, a small smile on his lips.  
“Yes! I’ve been living with her for a while, but I want things to be more serious, you know? I still haven’t spoken to her about it, but I’ve been talking to some folks and, like I told you, I thought we could head to the coast. I found a small cottage near the beach that might be just perfect! It’s bigger, and it’s got a garden and all. I don’t know what she’ll think about it, but…”  
“I’m sure she’ll love it. She’s good for you. I still have to thank her for saving me.”  
“Hey, I helped with healing too! I deserve a thank you too!”  
“Yes, thank you” he said sarcastically, “but she saved me from a Werewolf. He was wounded, just like I was, but she gave him the coup de grace. I probably would have died without her. And without your help of course.” He said, smirking. I looked up at him, enjoying the happy look on his face, making a mental note to ask more about the events. I thought back at the day, when I had just awoken and found y/n and Geralt outside, sharing a specific look, like partners in crime.   
“What did you talk about with her this morning?”  
“Hmm?” he looked at me, but quickly glanced away. “She talked about you.” He blurted out, quickening his pace.  
The cottage was in sight, we were close, but this conversation wasn’t over yet. I ran in front of him and stopped him.  
“Geralt.” I sang, mocking his way of lying. “What. Did. You. Talk. About.”  
I saw his lips tightening, looking for some sort of escape.  
“She’ll tell you later. It’s not up to me.”  
“Oh, bollocks, she wants to break up, doesn’t she? Oh, come on, for once that I genuinely fall in love!”  
“You said you fell in love at least 17 times while we travelled together.”  
“That was different, Geralt! She’s… I don’t know how to explain it! She’s her.”  
“She doesn’t want to break up with you. Go talk to her. I’ll wait here.”  
I walked into the house while Geralt went to take care of Roach, murmuring something. I looked around, seeing warm bread on the table and various other snacks waiting on the table, yet I couldn’t see her. I knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no answer. I walked in the garden, and that’s where I found her, kneeling in the dirt, planting some colorful flowers while humming one of my songs. I got closer to her slowly, trying to read her expression.  
“Love?” I said, my voice expectant of news I hadn’t received yet.  
“Ah, Jask! The table is ready, is Geralt inside? I’ll be in soon; I’ll just finish planting this.” She smiled at me, and I just couldn’t help admiring her, the way the sunlight danced on her hair, the way her cheeks blushed and the way the first freckles started to appear, forming little constellations on her cheeks. I took a deep breath before blurting out the next words: “I talked to Geralt and I want to know what’s going on. He said you don’t want to break up, and I hope that’s true, but if you do I’ll accept it, though please do reconsider.”  
“Oh. Oh no, I don’t want to break up! Actually, I was talking to Geralt this morning and he gave me some news. Come, let’s sit down.” She took my hand and dragged me towards a little seat made out of a fallen tree. I sat down next to her, my leg bouncing up and down nervously. She turned to face me and gently cupped my face.

“I’m pregnant.”


	6. Chapter 6

His expression was full of shock, his eyes darting from my face, to the ground, to the sky and then to somewhere behind him. He stood up and sprinted towards the forest.  
“Jaskier?” you shouted, walking behind him. You didn’t really expect this. Well, you expected a lot of things, but the scene usually started with an imprecation, or a hug, or a frown, or a kiss. Or at least words, but running away? I hadn’t expected that.  
I caught up to him as he was talking to Geralt, his hands tight around the collar of his friend’s shirt.  
“You knew? You knew! And you didn’t say anything! You bastard!” he shouted, inches from the Witcher’s face, which looked more annoyed than anything, as the bard tried his best to look intimidating. On his tippy toes.  
“Jaskier?” you said again, after clearing my throat.  
Both of them turned to look at me, Jaskier still holding Geralt, his cheeks red and his eyes wide open, realizing he had left me there alone, without any sort of reaction, and the white haired man, grinning at me while pointing at the bard, as if to say “he’s your problem, will you come to get him now?”. I walked closer to them, Jaskier leaving Geralt while giving him one last angry look before turning to me with an excited smile.  
“So you’re pregnant?”  
“I am” you smiled softly, gently holding his hands in yours.  
“You’re pregnant! Geralt, she’s pregnant!” He jumped up and down laughing, first hugging you and then Geralt. You all smiled and hugged, Roach joining in too, before heading in to finally eat, chatting and laughing.   
Together.

That night you couldn’t sleep, the excitement of the day still staining your soul. You got up hours after everyone had fallen asleep, climbing out of the bedroom window into the garden to avoid disturbing Geralt. You sat on the tree stump and looked up at the moon, gently placing a hand on your stomach.  
“You know, little one, you’re not born yet, but I have so many plans for us. Your dad will teach you to sing before you even get to talk, and you’ll help me cook and pick flowers before you even know it. We’ll make the best family; I’ll promise you that.” You said quietly, a soft smile on your face.  
“That’s sounds like a great plan, darling”  
You felt a hand gently touch your shoulder as Jaskier sat next to you, softly draping a blanket over you.  
“Did I wake you?”  
“Not at all. I couldn’t sleep either. I just… I’m so excited. We’re going to be parents!”  
You both smiled as you shuffled closer, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  
“I always dreamt of this, I’ve got to admit.” You whispered shyly.  
“This us? Or this a family?”  
“Well both. But us? That was the dream before you left. Well it was after you left too, but until you showed up again it seemed unattainable. I tried to move on, but nobody was you. So, I had lost hope, but look at us now.” You placed your hand in his as rested your head on his shoulder. He sighed.  
“If you had asked me to, I would’ve stayed.”  
“If you had asked me to follow you, I would’ve.” You replied sitting up and looking at him smiling. “But none of us asked. And we ended here anyway. No matter what happened between then and now, we grew, we learned, we got better, and we found each other again. And that’s all that counts.”  
He smiled and pulled you into a hug, before leaning towards your stomach and placing a soft kiss on it. He stood up and pulled you up with him, sliding an arm under yours and pulling you along.  
“Let’s head to bed now”  
“Only if I can fall asleep in your arms.”  
“Always.”

The next morning you got up and quickly got dressed, eager to start the day, while Jaskier stood up slowly and yawned. You held his hand and walked out together, finding Geralt busy with the fire, cooking something for you. You smiled and sat down all together, loving the way things were going. Geralt had been the best possible guest, occasionally cooking, like he did now for breakfast, helping you in the garden and making sure to leave some time alone for you and Jaskier, going on long walks with Roach to make sure not to be around when you needed to talk or to spend some time together.  
“Smells delicious.” You said smiling as the Witcher placed the plate down in front of you. He bowed his head and turned around, grabbing the other two plates.  
“So, honey,” Jaskier started, turning towards you “you had news for me yesterday, but now it’s my turn to deliver news.”  
“Oh my god, you’re pregnant too?” Geralt said, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he joined you in a warm laugh.  
“Ha ha. Funny, but no.” replied the bard, bouncing his head unamused. “Love, remember how you said you always wanted to explore the world? Well I’ve… found someplace on the coast for us. A cottage, like this one, but bigger! And it has a garden, it’s near the beach, and I talked to some people and the price is actually really good! So, if you’re willing to move there…”  
“Yes!” You jumped up, beaming with joy. You had always wanted to go somewhere else, and this town had started to feel too small for you; you knew everyone and nothing interesting ever happened.  
“I’d recommend leaving in the upcoming days. It might take months to get there, we wouldn’t want you to be too far ahead in the pregnancy to ride.” Added Geralt.  
“Sure! We can leave this week. I’ll pack the necessary and find someone to sell the cottage to. I have some friends that might be interested. Do you think that would be soon enough?” you asked, making the Witcher answer with a nod.  
“Then it’s set. In one week, we’ll leave. Direction? The start of our new life!” Jaskier said enthusiastically, you and Geralt sharing a look before laughing. You finished eating your food, as Geralt headed out to take Roach to the river and Jaskier started clearing the table. 

You left one week later. You left your house to your good friend Maerin, another young healer that dabbled in magic. You packed only the necessary, making it all fit in two bags each for the journey.  
Two weeks had gone by since the beginning of the journey; you often stayed in taverns or found rooms to share, but you occasionally had to spend the night in the wild. Tonight was one of those nights.   
Geralt had started a fire while you and Jaskier prepared a small space to sleep. As the sun started to set you had all found a place around the fire, sharing a meal and stories from your past.   
“You never told me where you learnt to fight, y/n”  
“Well, Geralt, saying that I can fight is an exaggeration. I know how to swing a sword, but that’s about it.” You laughed sweetly as the warm summer breeze ruffled your hair.  
“That was more that swinging, though.” Geralt insisted, Jaskier listening intensely.  
“Hm. Ok. I’ll tell you the truth. I, after Jaskier left, needed to find stuff that made me feel good about myself. Studying which herbs helped with which wound made me happy. Then one day I walked into the forest, further than I had ever been, and found some ruins, along with a forgotten sword. I took it back with me and started swinging it for fun every day, and I guess it slowly started to feel like a part of me. I stopped using it after a year or so, when I started gardening, but I guess muscles just remember how to swing a sword when needed, huh?” you smiled before looking up at the two men. Geralt looked at you with proudly, while Jaskier admired you as if you were a goddess.   
“Well if you ever want to practice some more, I can teach you some more moves” Geralt offered, standing up and putting the fire out, preparing for the night. You nodded happily, eager to practice with him.  
You soon all found place in bed, Geralt close to Roach, Jaskier close to you. He fell asleep holding you close, tired from the day, but not before placing a kiss on your lips and telling you just how amazing you were.

The sound of voices woke you up in the morning, and as you sat up you found that it was your bard and Witcher talking. You rested your head back on the ground, pretending to sleep while you listened.  
“Jask?”  
“Yes?”  
“Is it selfish of me to want this?”  
“Want what?”  
“What you have. What you’ll have. A family. A home. I know the life of a Witcher is that to kill or be killed but-“  
“Geralt, I always believed that you deserved that. You helped many people, and it’s not as if they thank you as much as you deserve to be thanked.”  
“Hm.”  
“Just so you know, you’ll always be welcome in our home. I’m sure y/n thinks the same.”  
You sat up and stretched.  
“I do.” They turned to you. “Geralt, you’re a friend. You’re welcome in our home always.”  
The white-haired man smiled and nodded. You stood up and placed a kiss on Jaskier’s lips and one on Geralt’s cheek, making him speechless, before quickly turning away to pack everything up, ready for the last part of the journey.


	7. Chapter 7

As you travelled, your belly grew, day after day, until a clear pregnant bump was present. You usually wore flowy dresses for comfort, but you’d occasionally pull the cotton around your waist to look at the sign that showed proof of the life growing inside you. Jaskier adored lying next to you to talk to your bump and would sing a lullaby every night before going to sleep. Geralt would study you from afar, not wanting to intrude in the intimacy of pregnancy, but he’d always make sure you were comfortable and well enough to face the day, doing anything he could to make you feel better. 

You reached the beach on a sunny day; you were all worn out from the journey and just wanted to rest for more than a mere night, so when you saw the sight of the sea you all cheered, Jaskier jumping off his horse and helping you off it too before running towards the beach like a kid. Geralt hummed happily at the sight of the waves, the warmth of the sun on his skin, and the look of happiness on your face. He looked out of place with his white hair and black armor. You decided to look for some more appropriate clothes in the days to come. You placed a hand on Roach, stroking her mane while you absentmindedly looked towards the sea.  
“Shall we join him?” you asked, before letting out a small yelp.  
“Are you alright?” Geralt jumped off Roach, protectively placing a hand on your shoulder and calling Jaskier.  
“The baby just kicked!” you smiled up at him and turned towards Jaskier, whom was running towards you with a panicked expression before seeing you smile. “The baby kicked! Come!” you grabbed the hands of both men and placed them of your stomach, while you all waited patiently. You didn’t wait long before the baby kicked again, making you all smile happily.  
“That’s out baby? That’s our baby moving in there? Wow, really going for it!”  
You laughed and nodded. He took a step towards you ang gently hugged you. When you pulled away you noticed a small tear fall from his eye as you placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
“We’re almost there, right?”  
“Yes, the cottage should be just over that hill.” 

You reached the cottage and stepped inside, breading in the scent of wood. You opened a window and walked around, Jaskier and Geralt following you while peaking around. You walked into one of the bedrooms, and looked around, taking in the simple furniture that adorned the room: a simple bed that you’d paint with your favorite colors when you had the chance, a mirror hung on the wall, a couple of chests where you’d place your clothes. The next room had a small bed into it and another small chest with a toy duck placed on it. You smiled picking it up and showing Jaskier, who smiled in return, grabbing it and making quacking noises at Geralt. You explored the house and pictured where you’d place flowers, drawings, curtains, and small mementos from your old life.  
“It’s perfect” you finally said.  
“It needs some fixing up” Geralt said, pointing to the garden, where some plants had died and some had taken up most of the available room and where the wooden fence had started rotting and falling apart. You smiled while you looked out before looking around the living room, where some planks where characterized by cracks and where long overdue for a change.  
“It does need some fixing up” you said smiling “and if we start today, we might have a fixed home before the baby gets here. Are you willing to help us some more, Geralt? You have every right to leave if you don’t-“  
“I’d love to help. I’ve been on the road for a long time, it’s nice to stay somewhere for some time.” He looked around awkwardly, still unsure about his place in this new part of your life “I’ll go get some wood for the fence” He walked out, grabbing a small axe that was resting on the edge of the fence outside, before walking towards the forest with Roach by his side.  
“So. New home. Like it?” Jaskier ask, shyly.  
“Love it.” You replied, placing a warm kiss on his lips. 

You sat together in silence for some time, taking in your new space, the place where your life was going to change in so many ways, yet keep the same taste it had for the past year.  
A hand slipped behind your back, finding its way to your shoulder and pulling you into him, your breaths synchronized, sleep wrapping you in a sweet embrace, dragging you both in a tender sleep.  
You woke up a couple of hours later, both of you still holding on to each other, a soft red blanked draped over the two of you. You guessed that Geralt had placed it on you when he got in; you smiled and slid out of Jaskier’s grasp, silently walking out towards the garden, where the Witcher was working hard to remove the weeds that infested the soil.  
“I see you’re working hard” you said kneeling next to him, grabbing the roots of the first nearby plants and pulling upwards, releasing it from the ground.  
“I see you’re awake” he said back, quickly glancing towards you.  
The hot sun was burning on your skin as the cool breeze flew through your surroundings, lifting your hair over your head and making the grass around you whisper in delight.  
“I don’t know how to thank you, Geralt.” You said, pulling another weed up towards the sky as you exhaled the last word.  
“You don’t have to thank me. You offered me a place to stay and food. That’s all a Witcher really needs.”  
“I see what you’re doing. You still feel the guilt you felt when you uttered those words many moons ago. Jaskier has a kind heart, and he’s forgiven you. What you’re doing is noble, and right, but don’t do it out of guilt. Do it because you want to, do it because he’s your friend, and you care about him. You’re not in debt with us.”  
His golden eyes studied his hands, looking for something else to rip out of the ground but finding only dirt, the terrain now clean and ready to bear new plants and fruits.  
“It haunted me for so long.” He sighed, before carrying on. “There’s something about him, isn’t there?” he huffed, sitting on the floor to face you. You mirrored him and sat down, looking at him before glancing at the horizon.  
“He’s something else.” You agreed. “I fell in love with him many years ago yet didn’t have the guts to share my feelings. If I could go back, I’d scream it from the top of the world.”  
“Love so strong is rare, you should keep it hidden.”  
“Life isn’t a constant battle, Geralt. People aren’t going to use my love for him against him. No fool would make that mistake” you said laughing, earning the same from the Witcher.  
“Did you always love Jaskier?”  
“Oh Gods no. When I first met him, we hated each other. The first night we saw each other we got in a heated argument about whether freedom or praise was more important in life. We were essentially saying the same thing in different ways and ended up arguing for most of the night. The next day he came up to me as if nothing had happened, chipper as can be, but I’m stubborn and decided to keep my grudge and avoid him. He slowly won my friendship by paying for my drinks while staying out of sight, by singing songs that he knew I liked, and by trying to sneak next to me and casually start a conversation” you smiled fondly at the memories. “slowly I gave in, and then we were inseparable. We were young and played pranks on everyone, but we also ran to the forest and talked about songs, and the future, and politics, and books. And in that forest is where I first realized how far I had fallen. Not long after that he left. I tried but never could shake him off me.”  
Geralt nodded. You stood up and offered him a hand, which he took gladly even though he clearly didn’t need it and walked together towards your home. You walked towards your bard, still sleeping under the cover, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek waking him up from his sleep.  
“Hello” he whispered as he stood up.  
“Hello.” You walked towards the kitchen where Geralt sat at the table. “Do we have anything to eat? I can go scavenging if needed and-“ you stopped as you felt water dripping down your leg and looked up, scrunching your nose in pain and grabbing the closest chair. You turned and saw Jaskier already next to you, his eyes jumping from you to Geralt in a panicked expression.  
“The baby?” Geralt asked, trying to hide his panic behind a strong face, waiting for an answer before bouncing into action. You looked at both of them, nodding and blurting out what they had to collect for a safe delivery. You hadn’t delivered many babies, but you knew enough to guide them through it. It was going to be a long night.

Hours went by. When the moon was high in the sky, a piercing cry was first heard. A new life had been welcomed into this world. You held your child close to your chest, smiling at her as Jaskier held you close and Geralt stood near you as you basked in the golden light cast by the candles that had been lit around you. You looked up at them and laughed sweetly, before closing your eyes and drifting into a deep sleep, knowing that the Witcher and the bard would be sure to keep you and your sweet child safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Light made its way in through the windows that morning, the golden rays warming everything they laid upon. You shifted from the bed, holding the newborn close to you. She had woken only once in the night, hungry and confused by her new surroundings. Geralt had left for the closest village at sunrise, promising to bring back the best healer he could find, while Jaskier nodded off into a light sleep in a small chair near the bed only to be woken up by every small sound the newborn made, sitting up and studying her, his eyes full of tiredness and curiosity. 

You were weak, but happy. You looked down at your baby, studying her face, her puffy cheeks, her red lips. She had beautiful blue eyes that matched Jaskier’s, yet some small filaments in her iris matched yours, an ever so subtle proof of her being the fruit of your love. You shifted in the bed, slowly sitting up, holding your baby close. You saw Jaskier’s eyes flutter open before meeting yours, a small smile forming on his lips.  
“You alright?” he asked.  
“Happy. And a bit in pain. But mainly happy.” You lifted your arm, inviting him into bed with you. He stood up from the small chair and sat next to you, slowly scooting closer while gently placing his hand on your daughter’s head.  
“She’s so small” he caressed her head, moving his hand away when she opened her eyes and looked around. “Oh. Hello. Hmm, did I wake her up?” he turned towards you, worry in his eyes that your warm laugh blew away.  
“Babies sleep a lot, but also wake up often. She’s probably just hungry.” You smiled warmly as you picked the baby up and held her close, her in your arms and you in Jaskier’s.

In the next town over the Witcher stood alone before an old wooden door. He had asked for the best healer in town and was brought here, yet as he knocked people rushed away, leaving him alone in the dark alley as if afraid of who stood behind that mere piece of wood. The door clicked and opened, revealing a small table that stood in the middle of a dimly lit room. He took a step inside, pushing the door closed behind him and walking forward, taking seat at the table and waiting. A soft scent lingered in the air: lemongrass and honey. The Witcher’s leg bounced up and down, aware of the passing of time and eager to bring the healer home, one way or another.  
“Well, who am I to deserve the visit of such a handsome man I wonder?” a voice echoed around the walls. Geralt turned around and met her eyes, one blue and one violet. She stood in front of him, owning the space she occupied, standing tall and elegant. A soft white dress was draped around her, simple golden jewelry adorned her hair, her ears, her arms. His eyes lingered on her longer that he believed he should’ve. He turned around, avoiding her gaze, and stated what he needed as calmly as he could.  
“I need your help. As a healer.” He added, noticing how the room felt like magic.  
“How about we have a little chat before that? Get to know each other a bit?”  
“Someone I… care about needs you. I promised them that-“  
“Where are they?”  
“A cottage. I left at sunset and got here now. The journey isn’t long, but she just gave birth and I believe it would be best for her to receive your help as soon as possible”. He glared at her, offended by the idea of favoring a chat to the health of someone he cared about.  
“You took the road by the coast. The longer road.”  
“There is no other road”  
“There is if you know where to look. With me, we’ll get there in a fraction of the time. So, let’s chat.” She elegantly sat down, challenging his eyes with hers.  
“I’d rather leave now.”  
“It wasn’t a question.” She smiled. The Witcher tried to stand but felt his limbs weak. He sighed and nodded.  
“If that’s how it’s got to be, let chat. But if anything happens to her just know that you’ll suffer twice as much as she.” His eyes reflected the anger of his soul, her eyes reflected respect. She hadn’t met many Witchers in her lifetime but had met even fewer men that cared so much. She lifted a hand and closed her eyes, freeing his limbs from the spell.  
“We may go. I can see now that your intentions are pure. A rare sight between these walls” She chuckled, standing up and walking towards a door.  
“Wait for me outside, I’ll get my horse and we’ll leave” she smiled, passing next to him and placing a hand on his arm. “see you soon.” She said, winking. 

You looked at Jask as he held your daughter close to his chest. He was new to the whole situation, still unsure as where to place his hands to keep her comfortable, but so full of love and patience. Had you ever had any doubts they had evaporated the moment you say how he looked at her, how he held her, how he listened. He placed her in the bed and walked towards you on his tippy toes, moving slowly and dramatically. He reached you and sat next to you.  
“What should we call her?”  
“You’re the poet” you nudged him, laughing softly.  
“Yes but a name is such a big thing! You’re stuck with it forever!”  
“you sure are,” you looked at him and smiled “Julian”  
He turned and faced you, his mouth shaped in a big “o”.  
“If she hates me because I gave her a name she doesn’t like-“  
“She won’t hate you! She will love you. She’s been born for less than a day and you’ve already been such a great dad. Now let’s think. A name.”  
“I… don’t know! God, we’ve been awake since dawn, it’s too early!”  
“Dawn.”  
“What?” he stopped.  
“Something about dawn?” you tried, tentatively.  
“Dawn. A new day, a new beginning. A goddess. She was the one that flew across the sky each morning to announce the arrival of the sun. I know her name, it’s… Aurora!” he exhaled happily.  
“Aurora. I like it.” You leaned into him and placed a kiss on his lips “and I’m sure she will too.” You felt him smile into the kiss, gently wrapping his arms around you and holding you close. 

“You didn’t ask for my name.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Not a man of many words, hmm?” She said, imitating his tone. “My name is Myristica. Like the plant. And just like the plant, I like relieving pain, of the body and of the soul.” She smiled and looked ahead. She led him to the edge of the town, where he had come from. He couldn’t see another path anywhere, but she carried on ahead, her white horse not hesitating as she led him into a thick part of the forest.  
“Where are you…?”  
“Not many people know of this path. It’s hard to get in but it will save us a lot of time, trust me.”  
He nodded and followed her.  
“I’m sorry for not asking for your name. I’m just worried.” He reached her after speaking, part of him hoping she hadn’t heard me.  
“I know, big man. Let’s help your friend so you stop being worried and we can get to know each other a bit better, hmm?” she smiled such a heavenly smile, and he couldn’t help but smile back, even if he tried to hide it.  
He looked at her when she couldn’t see him; he admired the way she held herself, the way the fabric fell on her back, her skin peaking from beneath, her hair swaying in the wind.  
“You know, Witcher, you’re not so subtle” she turned her head towards him and winked.  
He looked away and sighed. He heard her laugh and smiled, before wearing his serious expression once more.  
“Geralt.” he spoke softly.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“My name. Since you didn’t ask either. My name is Geralt.” She seemed at loss of words, suddenly her face was blessed by a soft blush, before she smiled once more, bowing her head.  
“It’s a pleasure to formally meet you, Geralt.” She peeked ahead before turning towards him once more “I’d say we’ve reached your friend. Is that the cottage?”  
They emerged from the forest and it was like time had stopped for the whole journey. The sun was still high, the sky as blue as could be. The cottage stood there, standing between blue waves and green fields, a home that was waiting to be lived in.  
“That’s the one.” He got off Roach and petted her hear before walking towards Myristica and offering her a hand.  
“Thank you” she took her hand and slipped off her horse, placing a hand on Geralt’s chest when she lost her footing.  
“Whoops” she said, smiling, a mischievous expression in her eyes. “Let’s go, big boy” she rested a hand on her bag, filled with all sorts of herbs, and one on his arm. Their eyes met once more, moments before the bard popped out from a window, waving happily at Geralt and the new possible friend.


	9. Chapter 9

The men were soon ushered out of the house, leaving the two women and the baby alone.  
Myristica sat next to you, laying her bag on the table and gently opening it. She looked at you sweetly and smiled, before standing and preparing some hot water to let the herbs sit in.  
“How are you?” She asked, and though her back was still turned, you could feel the pure interest she held in those words.  
“I’m doing well. She wasn’t an easy birth, but I’m fine. It will take some time to be the good old me again, I guess, but I’m healing fast and I feel great.”  
“That’s good. I know we’ve just met, and it’s totally fine if you don’t agree, but… would it be alright for me to stay here for some time? I’ll be able to take care of you whenever you need, without you needing to send Geralt to fetch me.” She poured the hot water in a small glass, the water now stained of a light green that could almost be mistaken for blue.  
“That’s fine by me.” You smiled at her, your eyes meeting before she sat next to you, handing you the sweet-smelling drink.

“Your eyes are beautiful.” You uttered without thinking, noticing the beautiful shades of blue and violet that you were surprised not to have noticed earlier on.  
She looked down, happily taking your compliment and reaching for your hands, holding them.  
“You’re going to be a great mother. I feel a beautiful energy coming from you and your husband.”  
“Energy? And we… we’re not married.”  
“Your souls are married. You’re connected, you and him.” She inhaled softy, taking a moment before asking you “Do you believe in destiny?”  
You nodded slowly, looking out to see your lover peaking from the window, ducking when your eyes met. You kept your eyes still, waiting for him to pop back up, and when he did, he smiled shyly at you and waved, before walking away towards Geralt.  
“You two knew each other before falling in love, right?”  
“We were childhood friends, I guess. Our paths crossed again around a year ago.”  
“You were meant to find each other. You both need each other, you both hold a piece of the other inside of you, a part that makes completes you and makes you a better version of yourselves. Keep him close, alright?”  
You laugh and nodded, standing up to check on Aurora, who had just woken up. You and Myristica talked while you took care of your daughter, before welcoming the men back in just before sunset, preparing a small feast. You placed some fresh bread on the table next to various other delicious treats while Jaskier rocked Aurora to sleep, sweetly singing her a lullaby.  
“So, Geralt, I was speaking to Myristica and we’ve come to the conclusion that it would be better for her to stay here for the next week or so, so I guess you’ll someone to share the room with for a while” you smiled awkwardly, placing a hand on his and waiting for an answer from him. He instead just glanced first at you, then at the healer, then back at you and finally at Jaskier, that had successfully finished his show with the award of having a sleeping child in the next room.  
“I could stay in the village. It won’t be a problem” he finally replied, grabbing some bread and biting into it.  
“Afraid of me? I swear I don’t bite, unless that’s what you’re into” the healer answered, winking. Geralt looked away, knowing full well that if he could’ve he’d be blushing by now, but he chose to ignore her comment and shaking his head, knowing that adding anything would only make for a more awkward situation.  
“I’m just joking, big man. Stay. We can share the room, it’s not a big deal. And if tomorrow morning you’re still not convinced, one of us will camp out every other night.” She finally said, looking at you and then back at Geralt, nodding.   
The evening went by fast, the atmosphere changing from tense to familiar, moving to the garden just after dinner. You all sat around a makeshift fire, Jaskier with his lute in hand, strumming along to made up songs, Myristica dancing, pulling you up and moving you around while Geralt stood still, occasionally looking at you and his new roommate before going back to observing the stars. 

Over the course of the next few weeks you learned more about the healer, and as the two of you talked and shared your stories, you felt the connection between the two of you grow stronger, seeing her more and more as the sister you had always desired but never had. You knew her heart was pure, and even though you knew she had had some dark moments in the past, some painful memories she wouldn’t share, you never dared push her further. She was playful but strong, she was daring yet knew when the time to stop came. You noticed how Geralt looked at her. Whenever he wasn’t busy tending the garden, fetching food or playing with Aurora, he stood close to you and Myristica with the excuse of being nearby in case of need, but you saw the was his gaze lingered on her, the way he listened when she laughed and the way he studied her movements whenever she prepared a mixture. You weren’t sure if she had noticed, yet you saw her doing the same, somehow being a lot less subtle than him.  
“Myris?” you called her attention, stopping her from her monologue, concentrated on showing you what dried herbs would make a meal more delicious and how to tell which ones belonged together.  
“Yes?” she didn’t look at you, so you gently placed a hand on her arm and caught her gaze.  
“I’d like some time alone with Jaskier. We haven’t been alone in quite some time, and I’d love to spend some time at the beach with him. Can you and Geralt stay with Aurora?”  
“Just the two of us?” she suddenly looked nervous, which you would’ve understood had they not been sharing a room for weeks now.  
“Is that a problem? Afraid you won’t be able to keep your hands off him?” you whispered, laughing. She looked at you, a shocked expression lingered for a second before she started laughing loudly.  
“You have no idea!” she winked at you. “That’s not what worries me. I was wondering about Aurora. You trust us with her?”  
“You’ve been here for two weeks now. Geralt has been an absolute darling, playing with her, and I can tell that he cares. And you’ve done the same. I trust you.” You smiled, touched when you saw a small tear fall from her eye before she quickly wiped it away.  
“Thank you. I’ll go tell Geralt while you and Jaskier get ready. There’s some leftovers from last night if you want to take them with you for a small picnic!”  
“Sounds great.”

“So, we’re alone” Myristica said, holding Aurora close to her chest and rocking her lightly. The Witcher turned to look at her, smiling when he was sure she wouldn’t see him. He didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had slowly started building over some feelings.  
“You, me and Aurora. We could steal the famous lute and start a band; I’m pretty sure Aurora would be great on the drums.” He joked, picking up a wooden stick and placing it in Aurora’s hand, which in turn started to bang in around.  
“See? It would be perfect.” Geralt pointed at the spoon moments before it hit his hand. He hissed, pulling away and pouting at the girl, making her laugh. Myristica pulled her up and smiled triumphantly.  
“That’s a good girl!”  
“Hmm” Geralt grunted, lifting his eyes to meet hers, a smile on both of their lips frozen in place.  
“I’ll put Aurora down. Her bedtime’s around now anyway so…” she trailed out the last part, bowing slightly and winking at him in a playful manner. She walked out of the room and returned shortly after, no baby in sight, but a charming smile in its place.  
“So, we’re alone” she said once more “and this time it’s just the two of us.” She got closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, inching closer to his mouth as they gently swayed to the soft music of the wind running through the fields. He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent, taking in the moment, before their lips met in a gentle kiss. They bodies intertwined, holding on to each other as if the whole world depended on it.

“I bet you can’t catch me!” You shouted as you ran towards the sea.  
“Playing this game again?” he teased, chasing after you, throwing his shoes of as he ran. You ran into the sea, the cold water splashing against your back and making you gasp. You waited for Jaskier to be near you before placing your hands around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.  
“Got you.” He whispered between kisses.  
“Or maybe I’ve got you.” You smile mischievously before pulling him down with you to meet the cold water. You had grown used to it quickly, but he hadn’t yet, and upon impact you felt his body tense and pull away, trying to escape the sweet embrace of the waves. You swam out and splashed each other before swimming back to the beach and lying next to each other, the waves kissing your legs rhythmically as you laid within the arms of your lover. It had been some time since you had been alone, and you treasured each moment. You breathed in his smell, and he placed a kiss on your head.  
“Do you remember the first time we snuck out? That time in the forest?”  
“When I got stuck on a tree? And you had to climb up to save me…”  
“…only to get stuck too? Exactly.” You laughed “That was the first time I realized the full extent of my love for you. And today is another of those times. I love you. So much.”  
“I love you too” you smiled and pulled him into a short kiss, sighing when he pulled away.  
“Sorry, love, but I’ve got a whole speech prepared and I can’t afford to get distracted by a kiss. Today isn’t the first time I’ve realized this, but It’s the first time I’m officially telling you.”  
“Officially?”  
“I might’ve whispered it a couple of times while you slept but that’s beside the point. The point is…” He breathed in once more. “I love you. And I’ve said that before. But I also want to spend the rest of my life with you. And you probably had already figured out that much, but I want everyone to know how much you mean to me. And it doesn’t have to be a big thing if you don’t want it to be, I know we’re both lovers of doing the opposite of what is expected of us, but…” he sat up, pulling a small box out of his pocket “I’d love to be called your husband, and I’d love it if you agreed to be called my wife.” He pulled out a ring from the box, a simple silver ring with a small flower welded on the top. He looked at you, his eyes full of expectations, and dreams, and hope, and yours matched his, for the exception of the tears that had started to pour out of them. You smiled and jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly.  
“I’d love that. I’d love it. I love you.” You kissed him once after every word, both of you crying and laughing and holding on to each other as if the whole world depended on it.


	10. Chapter 10

You walked back hand in hand, a smile plastered to your faces as you sang cheesy love songs to each other. Before you could finish singing the last word you felt Jaskier pulling you to the side, crouching behind a rock.  
“Look!” he said, pointing excitedly towards your cottage, where Geralt and Myristica were playing with your daughter. Geralt was holding her in his arms, making her fly around as Myris pretended to be some sort of dragon, tickling her little feet as soon as she could.  
“They’re cute.” You smiled, grabbing Jaskier’s hand and holding it close.  
“How long do you think it’ll be until they tell us that they’re a couple?”  
You laughed. “You think they’ll tell us? I think we’ll eventually catch them mid-kiss, and they won’t be able to deny that, will they? And that’s how we’ll find out.”  
“Want to bet? If they tell us, I win, if we catch them, you win.”

“And what do we win?”  
“Hmm. If I win, I get to perform that song about you. If you win, you get a kiss.”  
“What? How is that fair?” you laughed again, sitting up on the rock you were crouching behind. “I’d say that if you win then yes, I guess you’ll get to sing that song… but if I win” you stopped to add a touch of drama “you have to pose for me, so that I can finally paint you, as I’ve been asking you to for months!”  
“It’s so boring! I’ll do anything, trust me, but sitting in the same spot, not moving, not talking, not singing, for hours? That’s just not possible for me. You know that.”  
“Well then you choose what I win. Surprise me.”  
“If you win, sure. I’ll surprise you.” He reached you, placing a hand behind your head and pulling you into a kiss. He offered you a hand and pulled you up, both of you laughing and smiling, as in love as you could be, walking towards Geralt and Myris, you rushing up to Aurora and tickling her feet as Geralt laughed, lifting her up and making her laugh in turn, a big smile on her face as she was held up high, the golden rays kissing her light hair. You spun and ran and chased each other, you whispering “he asked me to be his wife!” to Myristica as you ran passed her, making her stop before cheering, and Geralt joining Jaskier in his chase silently asking “so did you ask her?” before patting the bard on the shoulder and breaking out in a loud laugh.

For the next couple of days, you and Jaskier tried your best to win your bet. You spotted Jaskier chatting with either Geralt or Myris, asking them about their love live in a not-very-subtle way, mentioning old tales of lovers and singing them love songs whenever they were together. Myris mostly laughed at his gestures, enjoying the sweet music, while Geralt usually cursed at him, giving him the side eye and trying to get him to leave.  
You were more subtle, trying to ask them to help you out in the usual daily activities, always “somehow” assigning them to the same one. Yesterday, they helped you harvest what was growing in the garden, you on one side of the garden and them on the other, laughing and joking under your careful eyes. But still no kisses. Today you asked for help in the kitchen, cooking delicious meals while Jaskier played outside with Aurora. You started cooking some lunch while Myristica prepared a sweet pie for that evening, Geralt helping both of you, bouncing from one side of the kitchen to the other.  
Soon lunch was ready, and the pie was cooking, not much more left to do. You called Jaskier from the window, asking him to come in to eat. As you turned you noticed how Myris had grabbed a small raspberry. You listened as the two got closer, ready to announce your victory over the bard.  
“Geralt, could you taste this? I was thinking of preparing a drink, but I don’t know if they taste just right yet.” She smiled and leaned closer, feeding him the small raspberry as he smiled and nodded.  
“Tastes good to me.”  
Myris smiled at the asker, placing a small kiss on his mouth, so quick that it would’ve passed unnoticed had you not been paying close attention. You felt someone slip behind you, and you smiled.  
“That was way too small to be considered a kiss!” he whispered, not accepting defeat.  
“Aww, don’t like losing?” you turned and placed a kiss on his cheek as you picked Aurora from his arms “can’t wait to see my surprise” you uttered as you walked towards the table.  
“Still. Not fair.”  
“Ah, suck it up, buttercup. If you’re sad I’ll kiss you better.”  
“Oh, then yes, I’m incredibly sad.” He snuck up behind you, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into him as he kissed you, his hands roaming from your hair, to your shoulders, to your back as he hummed, making your bodies sway back and forth to the sound of an invented song.  
“Oh, get a room.” Geralt said as he walked into the room, placing some plates on the table. Jaskier looked up at him, laughing briefly before adding “maybe you should get a room, Geralt.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“We saw you with Myris before. You make a cute couple.”  
“That was… ah fuck.” You laughed, untangling yourself from Jaskier and walking closer to Geralt, placing a hand on his arm.  
“We’re happy for you. Truly. And we’re sorry. If you wanted to keep it to yourselves, we should’ve accepted it.”  
Geralt smiled, shaking his head. “It’s just that I’ve never had this. I don’t know how to act, especially in front of other people. I’m sure it’s nothing serious so I’m just enjoying it while it lasts.”  
“Do you love her?” Jaskier asked, his face serious as he took a step forward. Geralt looked at him with a warning glance before turning towards the kitchen to check if she had heard anything.  
“Yes” he finally whispered. “I think. I’ve never felt anything like-“  
“Then yes. And if I can tell you one thing, Witcher, is that you should tell her. Life is short -well for us humans at least – and living with regrets is the worst thing. It is for us humans, and we live less than you, so just go for it.”  
A moment of silence filled the room. Geralt nodded once more and walked to the kitchen, coming back a few moments later with a big grin on his face.  
“So?” you asked nervously.  
“She loves me too. And she said I’m an idiot for making a big thing of it.”  
“Exactly! I always say that you’re an idiot and you never smile like that! Should I take it personally?” Jaskier said, placing his arm around Geralt, ignoring the death glare he was receiving. You smiled at your idiot and your big friend, walking into the kitchen to meet Myris.  
“I heard he confessed?”  
“He did. As if I needed words. Big idiot.” She laughed, handing you a bowl of vegetables as she held the main dish.  
“Yeah, but he’s your big idiot.”  
“He is.”

Time passed, and even if you had all fallen in a routine, living all together, eating together, spending so much time together, you were relieved when Myris suggested that her and Geralt moved back into her place.  
“We were thinking of making tonight our last night.”  
“That sound nice. I’m going to miss you.”  
“I know. I’ll miss you too. I’m right around the corner though! We’ll see each other often, I promise. Oh, and you can visit my home!”  
“I can’t wait.” You held her hands, leaning into a big hug. She hugged you tight before pulling back.  
“I just remembered something! I wanted to show you a great place to harvest berries, it’s close. Let’s tell Geralt and Jaskier and head there. We can stay there a couple of hours and then head back, what do you say?”  
“Let’s do it.”  
You spent the day near a small river, picking berries and eating most of them as you talked about your lives. You sat next to each other, your feet in the fresh water as the stack of berries grew smaller and smaller.  
“How did you start your relationship with Geralt?”  
“One night, about two weeks after we started sharing the room, a single candle lit the room. He was sitting with his back turned to me, making sure to give me the space I needed. As I was taking my boots of, I knocked something over, and he turned to check if everything was fine. He saw the scar on my leg” she pulled her dress up, showing you the pale scar that ran from her ankle to the bottom of her knee “and he didn’t mention it. I wasn’t ready to share the origin of that scar with him, and I knew he respected that. That was the first thing I fell in love with. Then I noticed the way he looked at me, the way he always shared the best of the things he owned with me, the way he was with Aurora… so one night, before going to bed, I stood in front of him and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. The rest is history.” You both smiled as she leaned on your shoulder.  
“What about you and Jaskier? What’s the greatest moment you two have shared, before actually meeting again?”  
You thought about it, relieving all of the moments you had shared.  
“We both met when he was young. He rebelled against everything, choosing his passion for music over anything else. Some people spoke badly about him, some insulted him, but he didn’t care. We had started growing close to each other, and I had started falling in love with him, when one night, as he was singing, someone insulted him, spitting horrible words at him. He usually played along, but that night he stopped playing. I was enraged, so I walked up to the man and punched him.” Myris burst out laughing, and you joined in too.  
“Jaskier jumped from the stage and stopped the man from hitting me back with his lute before dragging me out. We ran into the forest and sat next to each other in silence. He then started playing his lute for me, the darkness of the night humming around us. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, promising me that he’d always be there for me. Two days later he left.”  
“He always was there though, right?”  
“I never stopped thinking about him.”  
“And him of you.” She hugged you tight, standing up and pulling you up with her. “I can see the way he looks at you, the way he talks about you, and I can assure you that he never stopped carrying you along with him on his journeys. Anyway, let’s go, they must be ready by now.”  
“Ready? For what?”  
“You’ll see” she winked at me, pulling me towards the path and walking us back to our home. 

You walked up to the cottage and stopped, noticing the golden lights coming from the garden. You turned to Myristica, whom just smiled and placed a hand on your back, gently pushing you in. You walked through the door and into the garden, where Geralt, Jaskier and Aurora waited.  
“Aurora! Aurora stay still! Geralt, what do I do? She keeps crawling away!”  
“Look.” Geralt looked up and met your eyes, a warm smile appearing on his face.  
“How’s looking going to help? I can barely keep her still with my hands, I doubt my eyes are going to do the trick!” he yelled, exasperated. You took a step forward, looking around at the beautiful structure they had built. Three big branches stood tall, uniting in the middle, with a white cloth draped over them, making a small tent. Flowers where placed around it, as well as on the floor. Some candles lit the way up to the family that was waiting for you. Jaskier looked up triumphantly as he caught Aurora and pulled her in his arms, turning towards Geralt before following his gaze to meet you. He walked over to you and placed a kiss on your lips before resting Aurora in Myris’s arms. He took you under his arm and walked towards Geralt.  
“You two have decided to become husband and wife. I’m here today, along with Myris and your daughter, Aurora, to celebrate your love. Jaskier, I know you wanted to share some words.”  
“Yes, thank you Geralt.” He bowed his head slightly, before fully facing you. “I met you so long ago, yet every moment spent with you is a gift that can’t last long enough. You’re my stars, my sunshine, my light, you give me the strength to be the best man I can be. The day I left all color left my world along with you, and even if I was stupid enough to leave destiny has somehow made me find my way back to you. Since the day you chose to be my friend you have never left my side, and I promise you that I’ll never leave yours. I’m the luckiest man to be able to share my passions, my love, my songs and my life with you, and now a family. You make me the happiest I could be.” He took your face in his hands, wiping away some stray tears “I promise to always be there for you, no matter how far I am. I promise to always do my best to cheer you up. I promise to shut up when you need me to shut up and I promise to never steal the covers away – unless you’re hogging them and leaving me in the cold – and I promise you to be the best companion you could have in life. I love you, and if I must I’ll dedicate every breathing second to prove it to you.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into you as you breathed out “I love you” in between kisses.  
“You… you may now kiss the bride?” Geralt added, looking at you and then at Myris, smiling before slipping away to grab some good ale and some food.  
You spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing and singing and kissing, you with Jaskier, Geralt with Myris and occasionally Aurora and random-food-item that she found in between naps. You ended up sleeping all together under the stars, tangled up in a big group hug, few hours before sunrise, with some early birds lulling you to sleep with their song and the sound of the waves rocking you to far away dreamlands.


	11. Chapter 11

You said goodbye at the edge of the forest. Warm hugs were exchanged and extra food that, even if you knew how short their journey actually was, you had prepared early that morning. You knew you’d miss the healer and the Witcher, but you also knew that you’d see them often, making sure to always find the time for each other, near or far.

“See you soon.” Said Myristica, hugging you tight and placing a small necklace around your neck. You looked down and smiled.  
“A four leaf clover?” the small silver necklace shone in the light, reflecting the sun.  
“Not that you need good luck or anything like that, but I thought it would make you remember all of the beautiful moments in life, past and to come.” She hugged you once more, tighter this time, turning then towards Geralt, who was standing with his hands held in front of him while your bard hugged him and thanked him for everything, promising to see each other soon, a glint of a smile gracing the Witcher’s face for a moment. He let go of the bard and came over to you, nodding his head as you opened your arms, offering a hug. He smiled and obliged, freeing himself after a few moments.  
“I have to thank you.” he started.  
“You really don’t.”  
“Not only did you save me when death had cast her gaze on me, but you also healed me, fixed what I had broken with your bard and offered me a place to stay, a look of the life I want.” You smiled, softly placing a hand on his cheek.  
“This is your home too, Geralt. Whenever you need, you’ll find us here. You are part of the family. Actually… I have a little something to say to you and Myristica about that.” You grinned, turning over and walking up to Jaskier, grabbing his hand and exchanging a knowing look.  
“We are here today to ask you” you started.  
“If you’d allow us the honor” Jaskier continued.  
“To be Aurora’s official uncle and aunt!” You cheered together. Myristica smiled wide and jumped up, nodding and running up to hug the two of you; Geralt smiled, his gaze wandering to the little girl that was quickly crawling towards him, eager for a hug.  
“We’d be honored.” He answered, picking Aurora up and kissing her little cheek, making her laugh in delight. 

Eventually the time came, your two friends climbing on their horses and raising their hands, promising to meet again soon. You smiled and waved, Aurora babbling and Myristica and Geralt waving back, before their horses disappeared in the fronds of the trees.

“Do you think they’ll be okay with the baby? Do you think we should’ve stayed longer?” Myristica asked, glancing behind her back ever so often.  
“Ah, y/n and Aurora will be fine, they know how to handle him”  
“Geralt!” Myristica laughed, directing her horse close to Geralt’s and reaching for his hand, holding it tight. They both swayed as their horses advanced slowly, the sounds of the forest loud and clear on that hot summer’s day.

You stood near the trees, enjoying the peace as you tried to work out what to do now that you were truly alone after so long. You looked at Aurora, laughing at the way she tried to stand up holding tight to a tree before falling on her bottom, her legs flying over her head.  
“So, what are our plans?” you asked turning around to meet your bard’s blue eyes.  
“Plans. Short term? Long term?”  
“Both.”  
“I want to perform again. It’s been… hell, it’s been a year! A whole year! People will be missing me!” you laughed together, holding hands as you followed your daughter around the fields. “I also want to take you somewhere. Clearly, when Aurora’s bigger and walking and all that, but…”  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“Anywhere! Well, not anywhere, but I know some places. Beautiful valleys filled with flowers, pretty lakes with no scary monsters, forests, hills, cities. There’s so much to see!” He finished the phrase by grabbing your hands and spinning you around, the two of you going round and round until you both fell to the floor, laughing and dizzy as Aurora jumped on Jaskier’s stomach, making him gasp before laughter erupted from him once more.

They got to Myristica’s home before the sun was high, the cold stone a welcoming change from the heavy air that had accompanied them along the way.  
“You’ve got a nice place.” Geralt broke the silence, walking around the room, studying the various books and herbs that adorned the few shelves. Myristica laughed, picking up some empty bottles and placing them on the small table.  
“Welcome to your new home!” she said enthusiastically, clanking two bottles together.  
“So how is this going to work?” he asked, afraid of the answer, fearing another abandonment.  
“How’s what going to work?”  
“What are we going to do?”  
“We’re going to live here. You can still hunt monsters, if that’s what you want. I’ll come along with you, I’ll stay here, I’ll wander around. It doesn’t really matter.” She stood up, walking closer to him and kissing him softly.  
“We’re together, but we don’t have to always be physically together. You want to hunt some monsters? Go. You want to stay with me? Stay. There are no rules.”  
Geralt nodded and smiled, picking her up and kissing her, loving every inch of her soul and of her body. He walked up, placing her gently on her bed before getting back to placing kisses on her lips, cheeks, shoulders. He stopped, eying a scar that ran from her back to the front of her shoulder.  
“We’ve got time to tell each other about our scars” she ran her hands along his arms, gently dragging her fingers over the marks on his body. “But for now, let’s get back to us.” She pulled him down, finding his lips and pulling her body up to meet his, a tangled mess in the darkness of the room.

You sat next to each other, the moonlight kissing your heads as the warm breeze rocked you into a peaceful state. If you squinted, you could almost make out the lights from the nearby town where your friends now rested.  
“I was thinking.” You muttered, unsure of where you were going with the whole thing.  
“About?”  
“Us.” He turned, facing you and crossing his legs in front of you. You sat out of your bedroom window, you perched on the windowsill and him in the grass, the silver moon making him look more ethereal than you thought he could look.  
“Us?”  
“I just… is this what you wanted? A family? I know that you never really wanted to settle down and-“  
“Oh, no no no, don’t even think about finishing that phrase!” he sat up, lowering his voice as he spoke, suddenly aware of Aurora sleeping in the bed behind you.  
“Having a family does not exclude anything.” He rose up to meet you, placing your hands in his and holding them tight.  
“We can travel. I can sing, you can dance, she can dance” he nodded towards Aurora “or wobble, whatever she finds most amusing.” You smiled. “I spent my whole life chasing things that didn’t really mind, and then I stumbled back to you, the only thing that really mattered. And now we’re here. And if having all of this” he gestured to the house, the garden, your daughter and you “means pausing everything for a bit, nothing will change. The world out there can wait. And if they don’t, I’ll still have you.”  
“You will. Always.” He leaned in for a kiss, his hand stroking your hair.  
“And that’s all that matters to me.” You both smiled, laughing like kids as he pushed you off the ledge and onto the grass, the two of you lying in the grass, looking up to the stars.  
“You know, I want Aurora to play the lute with me.”  
“I can see that. I can also see her playing with her uncle Geralt, wooden sword in hand as they fight pretend monsters in the forest.”  
“And in between playing and fighting she’ll join you in the garden, choosing the best plants to cook the best meals and heal whoever or whatever needs help.”  
“She’ll be a true jack of all trades, won’t she? If she gets some of Geralt’s Witcher-ness, some of your talent for music and poetry, my talent for food and healing and Myristica’s magic?” you laughed, imagining your little one with a lute in one hand and a sword in the other, a true patron of arts and justice. You felt Jaskier’s grasp pull you into him, placing a hand on his chest as you closed your eyes. Your breaths synchronized as you both fell asleep on the fresh grass, the stars glistening over you, ready to plan your future adventures while enjoying the rest of your days together.


End file.
